


Please Come Home For Christmas.

by Samauke09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Shots, Cats, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Contests, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Music, Promises, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09
Summary: All Naruto wants during the holiday season to go to parties, drink hot chocolate by the fire and be all around merry with the one he loves, is that to much to ask?





	Please Come Home For Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafVillageT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafVillageT/gifts).



Christmas music played through the speaker system at the small coffee shop on the busy street in the well decorated gay district. Shiny multicolored lights shown from rooftops and windows, garland hung around doorframes and wreaths outshined the rest. Neon blue lights were twined around the iron fence that surrounded the small café that was named after the famous writer and two patrons sat on the covered patio with mugs of hot cocoa in their hands to warm their fingers.

Blue orbs watched the outline of people behind him reflect off the glass of the windows and he sighed but not low enough to where his friend heard it. She sat her glass down on the table, the echo of emptiness rang through the glass and she touched his shoulder in a friendly manner before smiling at him. His hair poked out from underneath the fox beanie she had made him a year ago and she chuckled at the image, the fox hat looking like it had tails. He looked up at her with a pierced eyebrow raised.

“Your hat looks like it has tails the way your hair is.” She assured him but it didn’t seem to make him laugh like she thought it would. “He will be back in time for Christmas.”

He rolled his eyes and rested his elbow on the table, head in his palm after a shake of the head. “No he won’t.” He said softly.

“What do you mean no he won’t?” She asked as two more cups plus another were placed on the table. Her pale eyes glanced at the red head that sat down on the opposite side, his black apron tied around his neck and he nodded to the pink haired woman.

“Naruto hasn’t told you?” the redhead glanced at the blonde.

“Gaara noone has told me anything?” She groaned and picked up the hot cup. “Naruto hasn’t told me anything.”

“He call-

Naruto held up his hand to interrupt his friend. “He called me yesterday evening and said the book tour is making three additional stops in New York, Boston and some city in Maine. By the time he got to the last city I was sobbing too much and I hung up on him.”

“That fucker.” She spat before taking a sip from her cup but there was something behind her wording and Naruto wasn’t able to quite place it. “When he gets back here im going to wring his pale neck.”

Gaara rolled his eyes, “I said the same thing Sakura.”

“Some support you two are.” He huffed and leaned back in his chair, the cup on the table untouched. “Im not even in the mood for that right now.”

“If you took a drink you might be.” Gaara grinned and scooted the mug towards him. “Give it a shot.”

Nervously Naruto picked up the mug and bringing it to his nose and inhaling the steam. A hint of vodka hit his nostrils and he smiled. Gaara always knew what Naruto needed even when the blonde didn’t know. The rim of the cup touched his lips and the buzzing liquid ran over his tongue with the first sip.

“How did you get alcohol into the café?” Naruto took another gulp, “We don’t serve alcohol.”

“Well when you work with someone named Sai, he always has alcohol on him.” Gaara smirked, “And besides we are closing soon and you literally live down the street.” He pointed to the high rise building down the road.

The Christmas lights on the other balconies across the street reflected off of the pane glass windows and Naruto nodded. How could he fight that? He lived with him never having anything of his own until the Café was bought for him a few years ago. He even named the place after the first book that sold millions of copies worldwide, but it seemed it all went unnoticed on the others part anyway. When Naruto was done, he sat the empty mug on the table, his body warming from the after effects of the alcohol and he sighed once again.

“Don’t worry Naruto, im sure ---

Naruto interrupted her once more but this time he stood up. “I don’t want to hear it Sakura.” He glanced at Gaara and handed him the keys. “Close up the shop and have Kiba open it at ten tomorrow.”

Taking the keys Gaara nodded, “I can do that, are you headed home?”

He nodded. “I just want to be alone.”

“Okay.” Sakuras voice was low and she grabbed his sleeve, making him face her. “Remember Ino and Choji’s Christmas party is this weekend on Saturday.”

“That’s Christmas eve right? I have it marked on the calendar, what was the theme again?” He asked and pulled away from her before zipping up his coat.

“Masquerade and yes it’s on Christmas eve.” She answered. “You already bought your mask yes?”

He nodded to her, it was a lie but he didn’t want to linger around anymore and left out of the patio gate towards his home.

“If I see that fucker in the next week,” Gaara clenched his fist, “Im going to fuck him up.”

“You are not the only one.”

////

Naruto shoved his hands into his coat pockets to warm them as he walked down the snowy sidewalk towards his apartment. The thoughts rushing around in his head wouldn’t cease and the subject was driving him mad. Why would he accept a book tour in the middle of December? Was he stupid and with each call he gave more and more destinations of where the book tour was leading him which meant he was being flown farther and farther away? The brief make out sessions in the elevator were nothing but a distant memory now and when he pushed the elevator button for the 9th floor he dreaded going home. The feeling of loneliness swelling in his chest and he wanted to reach out and press the button for the next floor just so it would stop but he didn’t.

He kept his hands in his pockets, getting off on his floor when the elevator doors opened to the well-lit hallway with the gray stone floors and pale white walls. He was starting to hate this hallway. From down the hallway he happened to look up to see a bouquet siting on the floor infront of his door.

He frowned as he approached it and bent down to pick it up. He knew who they were from. He waved his wrist over the key scanner and the door clicked, with his foot he pushed the door open. His eyes looking around his luxurious apartment he shared with the Uchiha but more like he shared with his cat who jumped on the foyer table where Naruto sat the flower vase. The card that stuck out of the flowers was plucked from the holder while the cat pawed at the flowers.

“Would you stop it Kurama.” Naruto smiled at the cat and he received a meow in response, “Where is your brother, the evil Teme?” Kurama’s small orange paw still playing with the flower. Naruto looked around the open floor plan, trying to spot the black cat that resembled Sasuke but when he looked on the dark couch he still didn’t see him. “Great he’s not wanting to greet me either just like his asshole owner.” Gently he opened the envelope and pulled out the small white card.

_Naruto my love                 I got these for you, since im not going to be there for the holidays.                                                                                                 Sasuke Uchiha._

Naruto threw the card into the floor, not caring where it landed, “Fuck you Sasuke.” He muttered and began taking off his coat and hat, hanging them on the coat rack before fluffing out his hair to the natural spikes. He glanced at himself in the mirror while he kicked off his shoes with a smile. Since Sasuke wasn’t here he was able to kick his shoes anywhere but he still heard his voice in the back of mind.

_‘Put your shoes away Dobe’_

Naruto frowned and looked behind him to see if Kurama was following. In the kitchen he took the tuna can from the cabinet and popped the can over the sink on the island. If he knew how to get the others cat attention this was the way to do it and it worked, a moment later as the tuna smell that twirled in the air around them in the kitchen. The sound of a small bell at narutos feet made him look down as the black cat crawled from the cabinet near his leg.

Both cats meowed at his feet, darting between his legs as he divided the amounts on a plate and sat them on the floor near the balcony door, slowly running his hands over their backs in a loving manner. The condo was too silent, much too silent for Narutos taste and he grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and plopping down on the couch. Just as he was about to turn the channel, skype pulled up on the TV and an acceptance icon illuminated the screen.

He debated with himself, he knew who it was but did he want to see him. Sighing he sat up on the edge of the cushion and pressed the acceptance icon from the coffee table, the image of Sasuke in his night cloths highlighted the screen. He had a black shirt on from what he could see and a steaming mug in his hand. In the back ground, Naruto could see the messed up bed and the cloths that he was probably going to wear tomorrow hanging from the rack.

_‘Good evening, Naru.’ He smiled, ‘I called Chidori first but Gaara said you already went home’_

“You know I have a cellphone right?” Naruto stated as he sat the remote down on the small table. “You can call anytime.”

_‘True but I wanted to see you. I have been gone for two weeks.’_

“You don’t need to remind me.” Naruto sighed and finally looked up into the screen.

_‘Did you get the flowers I sent?’_

Naruto glanced at the flowers still on the foyer table and nodded, “Yes I received them but they don’t make up for you not being here.” He was up off the couch and headed into the kitchen. He knew Sasuke could see him anyway, with the way the entertainment center was set up he was able to see the open floor plan from anywhere. Just one more luxury money was able to buy. Naruto felt like a stranger in his own home. “When will you be home and don’t give me a bullshit answer either. Im not one of the press or a reporter.”

_‘To be honest I don’t know,’ he ran his hand through his hair the way Naruto liked and the blonde pressed himself against the island while he poured himself a drink to remind himself that he was angry ‘Kakashi informed me yesterday that I still have two more stops after this one and a university visit a few days before new year’s.’_

“That’s utter shit Sasuke.” Naruto slammed the wine bottle down on the counter and all horniness was gone. “You knew I wanted you home for Christmas and New Year’s. Ino is having a party this weekend and im going alone. Just like last year and the fucking year before that.”

_Sasuke remained silent listening to him rant._

“Tis the season to be lonely like I always am.” Naruto downed the wine in his cup and refilled it before heading to the living room to get closer to the screen so Sasuke could see him clearly. “You are never fucking home it seems and even when you are here, you are constantly working on a book. What am I to you? Am I anything or am I just the one waiting till you get home like a good wife?”

_‘Naru_

“Don’t fucking Naru me Sasuke.” Naruto pointed his finger at the screen. “We were supposed to spend this Christmas together. You promised me that we would but you broke that promise just like always the others. I don’t even know why I do this anymore” the last part was barely a whisper and he knew Sasuke didn’t catch it.

_Sasuke could see from the corners of Narutos eyes that tears were beginning to form. He hated when Naruto cried, when he would cry too much he would make himself sick and now that he could see he was drinking alcohol it was going to become worse. ‘If you are going to rant at least put down the wine.’_

Naruto glared at the screen and proceeded to down the alcohol in his glass before heading to the kitchen, replacing the wine glass in his hand with the neck of the bottle and returned to the living room where he paced in front of the screen and glanced at Sasuke periodically when he wanted a response but it seems Sasuke was going to stay silent.

“You know what I think im wasting my breathe on this conversation.” Naruto stopped pacing and faced the screen.

_‘You aren’t wasting your breath, im listening to everything you are saying Naru.’ Sasuke sighed, ‘You are angry because I am not home with you for the holidays and your drinking is making you say things that I know you are going to regret later.”_

Naruto shook his head after finishing the rest of the wine, “No actually I don’t think I will regret it.” He answered and stopped at the table. He gently sat the bottle down and wiped the tears that were running down his cheeks. “You don’t get it at all do you? Why can’t you see?” He asked but he didn’t give Sasuke time to answer, “Im tired of being alone.” He looked up at the screen, his bottom lip quivering and all Sasuke wanted to do was jump through the screen and hold him. “I didn’t get into this relationship with you because I wanted to be alone all the time. You promised me that this wouldn’t happen but I should have known this was going to be a repeating occurrence when it happened last year and the year before that. I celebrated my birthday with our cats and Sakura when all I wanted was you. I do so much for you and I know you probably wouldn’t do the same for me.” He wiped the tears from his cheeks with his fingers. “I question myself everyday on why am I doing this and I can’t come up with a fucking answer.” Naruto slightly shoot his head. “I love you more than words can explain but I don’t think I can do this anymore.” His fingers lingering over the end button on the coffee table. “I just want you home for Christmas Sasuke but apparently that is too much to ask for.”

_The sound of Sasuke sitting his cup down next to the microphone brought narutos attention to the screen and Sasuke’s stoic face faded. ”Naru wait-_

But Naruto ended the call and fell to his knees on the carpet, his forehead hit the plush softness while the tears streamed down his cheeks. Was not being alone too much to ask for?

///

Sasuke stared at the screen on his computer, the blinking notification telling him the call ended and that the other was offline. He had already pictured that Naruto had fallen to his knees and was sobbing into their living room rug because he probably didn’t have the strength to walk to their bedroom. Slowly he closed his laptop, he knew the blonde wouldn’t answer anymore of his calls so what was the point in trying.

He needed to give him space to sort out the confusion that was lingering around in his head before they decided to speak again. Picking up his mug he left the chair he was sitting in and pulled back the curtains, his perfect view of the Vegas strip made him frown. He could be spending this moment with Naruto but he was here…alone.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. This is exactly what Naruto was speaking about. He was always away on book tours, leaving him alone with the cats. He sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

“What have I done?” He whispered.

“You royally fucked up that’s what you have done.”

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when a weight shifted on the bed.

“When the fuck did you get here?” Sasuke stood up and glared at his publicist. “You really need to stop sneaking into my room Suigetsu.”

“You should be more alert.” He grinned, “Where is Kakashi? He is supposed to be in here with me?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged, “How long have you been in here anyway.”

“Long enough to know everything.” He answered “And you are an asshole.”

“An asshole?” Sasuke repeated

“Did I stutter…no I didn’t?” He shook his head, “You’re an asshole. Everything he said was true. I have been your publicist for the past six years and Kakashi has been your manager for eight. We know you better than anything and you have been on book tours in the middle of December for the past three years.” He sat up and crossed his legs, placing the cup he had in his lap. “Sasuke you are neglecting him.”

“Neglecting him.” Sasuke whispered.

“Are you a parakeet?”

“What,” Sasuke asked finally looking up at him.

“You have repeated the last three things I have said, I feel like I am talking to a bird.” He frowned. “And you sending flowers I should slap you.”

“What the fuck for.” He snapped.

“Sasuke you have been gone for two weeks and you send the love of your life flowers. Are you fucking kidding me?” Suigetsu was out of the bed and pacing the floor after sitting his cup down. “Flowers are for a sorry but not an ‘I haven’t been there for two weeks sorry im ditching you because I have work’” He threw his hands up in the air. “That’s it, im canceling the rest of your tour.”

“What why.” He jerked his head to him and Suigetsu slapped him.

“That is the damn reason why.” He growled. “Kakashi and I both have agreed to cancel the rest of the tour so you can be with your family this Christmas. Your flight leaves the day after tomorrow so your shit better be packed and ready to fucking go.”

“When you say it like that you sound like Karin.” Sasuke frowned.

“Well my wife does tend to rub off on me from time to time so get your shit together.” He nodded and grabbed his water bottle on his way out. “The ticket will be waiting for you.”

////

Naruto walked up and down the aisles of masks at the costume shop, trailing behind Sakura and her boyfriend Sasori who just so happened to be Gaara’s cousin. She found out from Gaara that he hadn’t picked out a mask so here they were. From behind they both looked alike and he couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of those two standing side by side. The only difference would be, Gaara didn’t have eyebrows.

“Sasori?” Naruto grabbed his attention.

“Yes Naruto?” He asked while looking through a few masks.

“Why doesn’t Gaara have eyebrows?” Naruto countered his question with another question. From infront of him, he heard Sakura giggle.

“Im not inclined to answer that.” He stated with wide eyes and disappeared down another isle.

“Do you see any you like?” Sakura asked to change the subject and Naruto bumped into her.

“Oof” he muttered, “Damn your build like a brick wall.”

“I am not.” She glared at him, “If you would watch where you were going, you would have noticed that I stopped.”

“Hn.” He frowned and picked up two of the masks he had been eyeing. “I like these two.” He showed her.

Sasori shook his head appearing around the corner and behind Naruto, “No orange.” He plucked the one he had in his right hand away and sat it back on the rack.

“Why no orange?” He questioned.

“Just no.” Sakura shook her head, “How about this one?” She placed it on his head and nodded. “It covered enough of your face that noone would know who you are and the top covers your hair.”

“You really want him to be incognito don’t you?” Sasori glanced at her.

“Something like that.” She shrugged.

“Hopefully is she is successful, she will get me drunk enough where I won’t remember anything.” Naruto winked, taking off the mask and looked down at it. The black and red mask was covered in red gems with a touch of gold embroidered into the sides. Huge feathers domed over the top and sides leading down to the satin ties that were attached to the side of the mask. After thinking about it for a moment he nodded his head and went to find the other two had disappeared.

“Did you agree on one?” Sasori smiled and handed the mask he was going to wear to Sakura.

“Yes I did.” He smiled, “I really like this one.”

“Well we have found ours are you ready or are you still deciding?” Sakura smiled,

Naruto shook his head, “No I have decided.”

After paying for their masks they parted ways. The time creeping up for Ino’s party and she always hated it when people were late. Naruto knew there would be alcohol and he was waiting. After the argument he had with Sasuke over skype he didn’t know where they stood with one another. That night he was tipsy, the a effects of the vodka taking ahold of him after he got home and the wine didn’t help him either but he said things that needed to be said. Would he come back to Boston to make up with him or would he stay in Vegas?

Whichever it was he didn’t know and he sat the mask down on the table in the foyer next to the flowers he still had yet to move before heading into his and Sasukes room to get ready. He was uncertain of what he should. He felt the urge to move all his things into the guest room till they spoke and decided on what to do. The nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him that Sasuke would take this one of two ways.

He would either grovel at his feet telling Naruto how stupid he was for booking a tour in the middle of Christmas season,

Or

He would tell Naruto that the separation would be the best bet and that he should pack his shit and leave.

Either way he didn’t know how to take it. Leaning his head back under the raindrop shower head, he closed his eyes trying to block out the sad thoughts that were plaguing his mind. He didn’t want to think about them right now. Tonight was supposed to be about fun, family and friends.

“Hey Siri.” Naruto yelled.

“What can I do for you?” The Male British voice answered from the overhead speaker that was wired through the house.

“Play Christmas music please.”

“As you wish.” He answered and the soft sound of Christmas music began to play throughout the house.

Finishing his shower, Naruto sang along with music even dancing while he fixed his hair and gathered his clothing for the evening. Both cats watched him with curious eyes as he placed the mask over his face and looked at himself in the full length mirror. The mask really did cover most of his face and his hair. Noone would know it was him unless they turned him around. Glancing at the clock he fished his shoes from the closet, turned off all the lights in the bedroom and grabbed the basket of wine from the island he had planned to give Ino.

“You take forever.” A voice said from the couch, startling him. “But your singing is really nice.”

“Itachi.” Naruto gripped the basket, totally missing him when he walked through the living room to the kitchen.

“You really should get more lights throughout the house.” He looked around, “Anyone could come up here and rob you and you wouldn’t know because it’s so dark.”

“That’s how Sasuke likes it.” Naruto stated, “Did you come here to complain about his home or something else?”

Itachi caught that Naruto wasn’t calling it their home and raised an eyebrow, “I came to see if you had a ride to the party? Since Sasuke isn’t here I take it upon myself to watch over you till he returns. He did state that you would be attending the party alone.” He stood up and followed Naruto out of the apartment, patiently waiting for him to lock the door and trailed behind him down the hallway. “My driver is waiting outside if you would like.”

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, “I guess.”

At the elevator, Naruto debated with himself on whether or not to take the offer but he did. He didn’t want to carry the basket a few blocks in the cold. He slid into the back seat, the basket sitting on his legs and leaned back as Itachi did the same, giving the driver an address while closing the door to the outside. The thick snowflakes fell from the dark gray clouds, hitting the window the blonde was currently looking out of and would melt from the heat.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t realized that the car had stopped infront of Ino’s home until Itachi had tapped him on the shoulder, taking the basket from him as they both exited the car. The sound of music could be heard from the path that led to the door and Naruto chuckled, taking the basket back as the door opened and Itachi quickly put on his black and orange fox mask. Naruto took note that it was the same mask he was going to purchase but Sasori and Sakura both had shook their heads and handed him the other one he was currently wearing.

“Welcome you two!” Ino’s high pitched voice rang from the doorway and she looked down through her white butterfly mask at the basket in narutos hand. “You didn’t get this for me did you?”

“Yes I did.” His lips curved up. “I know how much you love wine.”

She one arm hugged him and pulled him into the house with Itachi trailing behind. “You and Sasuke are so thoughtful”

Naruto pointed to Itachi, “No that’s not---

But Itachi covered his mouth and nodded to Ino.

Naruto would admit that Sasuke and his brother were almost identical but Sasuke was a bit taller and his shoulders were a bit broader but if they wanted to think it was Sasuke who was he to stop them. He could play off Itachi as Sasuke and everyone wouldn’t think he was always alone. For most of the night Itachi stayed by him, watching his alcohol intake and even played beer pong with him and Kiba. Naruto winning of course.

“That’s bullshit.” Kiba yelled, “I want a rematch.”

“Fuck off dog breath, I won.” Naruto burped, “I won’t this game and im not playing with you again.” He pointed to his shirt, “You got more beer on your shirt than in your mouth.”

“Not all of us were gifted with a huge mouth.” Kiba nudged Itachi thinking it was Sasuke, “Isn’t that right Sasuke.”

“Hn.” Itachi crossed his arms. He didn’t really didn’t want to think of why Naruto had a big mouth, that was for him and his brother to convey on as for right now he was enjoying playing the fake Sasuke and Naruto actually having fun for once. Itachi looked up in the doorway and smirked. He stopped infront of Naruto, leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered that he was going to the bathroom.

“So he made it after all.” Sakura handed Naruto an alcoholic beverage and took a sip of her own.

“Yeah he did.” Naruto lied and nodded his head.

“I know you talked to him so what happened?” She asked and pulled him into a corner of the room away from everyone.

“I kind of threatened to break it off with him.”

“You two broke up.” She blurted almost spitting out her drink.

Naruto shook his head, “Not in so many words, I said that I couldn’t take it anymore and that I was tired of being alone on the holidays since it has happened for the past three years.”

“And?”

“And when I was done getting ready he was sitting on the couch waiting for me.” He lied again.

He hated lying to his friend but she was nosy and he knew she needed something to go off on. She and Sasuke had always butted heads when it came to Narutos happiness but she was his best friend and only wanted the best for him. Sakura looked up as the music changed, a frown covering her lips.

“Oh lord.” She sighed.

“What.” Naruto asked looking around.

“I like Sasori and Deidara are about to have a stupid dance off again.” She grabbed his hand, dragging him to where the music blared, on the far wall Kiba and Kankuro were having a shot contest and Naruto wanted to get into that instead of watching the weird blonde guy who people mistook for his brother dance with the his friend.

Approaching the table, Shikamaru refilled the plastic shot cups and gave Naruto a nod. A silent asking if he was joining and he smiled while Temari ties Narutos hands behind his back just as she did her brother and Kiba. All three leaned over the table, ten shot cups infront of their face.

“You’re going down dog breath.”

“You wish blondie.” Kiba shot back.

“You both are going to lose.” Kankuro laughed.

“Fuck off puppet boy.” Naruto glared.

Temari slammed her hand on the table, “Alright you know the rules, no throwing up or knowing the glass over. You have to finish all ten in a minute or you lose. The winner gets the bottle.”

“What did you fill the cups with?” Shika whispered to her.

“Butter shots.” She winked.

“Oh this is not going to be pretty.” He mumbled, “This is so troublesome.”

Temari grinned, “GO” She yelled.

By the fourth shot a crowd grew around the table, the dance battle utterly forgotten and others began to root for the one they wanted to win. Naruto could hear them behind him, encouraging him to go faster, to down the shot quickly and he looked up, and starring at the fox masked man, the same smirk that adored Sasukes lips on his own while he continued to down the sweet alcohol.

Kankuro tapped out at the sixth shot by turning and puking what he had already drank into a bucket that was provided. His sister untied his hands and patted him on the back even though he lost.

“Maybe next time Kankuro.” She chuckled.

“Fuck off Temari.” He muttered and wiped his mouth.

From the sidelines everyone watched Naruto and Kiba continue. Cheers from Deidara, Gaara, Rock lee and Ino ringing in their ears. Kakuzu started to take bets on the blonde for he only had one shot left and he grinned when Kiba hesitated on the tenth shot but Naruto leaned down, wrapping his lips around the small cup and stood up straight. He turned to Kiba, throwing his head back and downed the remaining alcohol in the cup and popped the cup from his lips onto the table. The cheers from the room went over the music and Temari released his hands just in time for him to raise is arms in victory.

“Suck on that dog breath.” Naruto cheered for himself.

“You— _hiccup_ \- you know— _burp_ \- fuck off.” Kiba muttered, trying to hold down the alcohol. His body swaying just a hair.

////

Heading from the bathroom, Naruto leaned against the wall for support as he made his way down the hallway towards the living room. The contests and drinks he had been consuming all night were finally getting to him after Hidan had made him a Jaggerbomb with more Jagger than bomb and for a moment he stopped to evade the cloudiness that had overcome him till a door opened and he was pulled into a small room. The dark room spinning and he closed his eyes while touching the door be was pressed up against to steady himself.

The body that pressed up against him was warm and their hands snuck under his shirt, touching his hot flesh with cool fingertips and he moaned. His brain recognized the scent infront of him, his senses climbing and he leaned into the touches, welcoming the contact when a pair of lips touched his neck. His head hit the door and he finally opened his eyes. In the semi dark room he was barely able to make out anything but when he leaned his head down his eyes connected with a pair of jet black ones in an orange and black fox mask.

“ _Itachi?_ ”

The smirk on the others lips were undeniable. “Guess again.”

“ _Sas—uke_.” Naruto slurred. “ _B—but how.”_

“Itachi and I switched masks about three hours ago and I have been watching you, “he whispered and leaned into Naruto, his lips barely touching his earlobe, “Dobe.”

With the fog coating his brain on the real issues here he didn’t care, he was just happy that Sasuke was in front of him and he welcomed the affection. Fingers slowly unbuttoned the shirt he had on and with each button that popped free a hot mouth attacked the exposed skin, the blonde moaned and his pants becoming tighter than before.

_“W---wait.”_ Naruto breathed.

Sasuke stopped just above his nipple. “What is it?” He asked in a seductive tone.

“ _No---not he—re.”_ He moaned as Sasuke flicked his tongue against the blonde, the metal ball sliding over the sensitive flesh. “ _Take m-me home Sas-uke.”_ He groaned and his hands shot into raven hair as he captured him into a kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos waist his fingers pressing against his flesh and slid down into his pants to grasp his ass. In the kiss that Sasuke captured him in he felt the other nod to his request and he was quickly drug from the house to the car that had been waiting outside in front of the house.

                Sasuke didn’t want to wait till they were home before ravishing his blonde, he wanted him right then and there so he waited till they were in the car on the way home. It had been two weeks since he has been able to touch his lover and his body craved him. His touches, his moans, his kisses and the way he surrendered completely to noone but him.

He had the driver roll up the window between the back of the limo and front before pulling Naruto into his lap proceeding to grind his hardness into Narutos, both of them moaning in each other’s mouth. The buttons on narutos shirt popped as Sasuke ripped it open, his mouth attacking the blonde’s chest in a series of kissed and sucks, his hands worked on Narutos jeans. Unbuckling the belt before shoving his down narutos pants only to lock his fingers around tender flesh.

“O-Oh ffuc—k” Naruto moaned, his head leaning forward and resting on Sasukes shoulder.

A skilled mouth lavished at the exposed skin that was presented, his bite hard enough where he knew Naruto would have a mark in the morning when he woke. Naruto bucked his hips up into Sasukes hand, moaning at the tiniest friction that the others hand caused and he continued to move his hips while moaning in Sasukes ear.

“S’uke im go-ing too cu-um.” He groaned and bit down on Sasukes shoulder at the last few strokes. Sasukes hand and Narutos lap was coated in a hot sticky mess, the blonde taking a few minutes to catch his breath before leaning back and locking lips with Sasuke.

When the car stopped, neither of them remember the tread up the elevator, through the hallway till they were infront of their apartment door. Once the door to their apartment was opened, they wasted no time in stripping one another in a fury of passionate kisses and moans making it only to the living room. The low lights of their apartment made the scene perfect and Naruto took a step back from his lover, blue eyes starting at his feet and lingered on Sasukes dripping erection, the perfect creamy flesh engorged with sexual desire. Naruto licked his lips and fell to his knees infront of Sasuke, his fingers wrapping his hand around the base and stroking a few before licking the slit, moaning at the taste that ran over his tongue. Sasuke looked down, touching the side of narutos face before the entire tip of his manhood was engulfed by a hot mouth and his eyes closed.

The slurping sounds from narutos motions sent Sasukes toes digging into the rug and he gripped Narutos hair, guiding his mouth in long even strokes till his cock touched the back of his lovers throat. He felt his balls tighten, thrusting once more into Narutos hotness and pulling out halfway and releasing into Narutos mouth.

The sight below him was one he wanted to remember for the rest of his life, Naruto on his knees infront of him, his lips swollen from the abuse of his cock ramming past them over and over and a stream of his cum dripping down his chin from the over load. Sasuke pulled his manhood from narutos mouth with lewd pop that had a shiver running through the raven’s body. Leaning down Sasuke licked the line of cum from Narutos chin till he captured his lips in a sweet kiss but only for a moment. Naruto had pushed him back and confused look over took Sasukes features while watching him stand and treading to the couch. He kneed the couch cushions, his ass sticking up in the air while his chest rested against the back. He turned his head to face Sasuke, tan hands fingering up the back of his thighs till they were at resting on his butt cheeks. Gripping them open in a teasing manner at his lover.

“You look so sexy.” Sasuke breathed while licking his lips. “I have missed you much.”

“No prep just take me hard S’uke.” Naruto moaned as his finger ran over his inviting opening. “I want you.”

“Do you now?” Sasuke whispered, his finger trailing down Narutos slick back to the crack of his ass before sliding between his opened cheeks. Naruto moaned at Sasukes index finger circling his entrance and Sasuke replaced the others hand, keeping his cheeks spread while he crouched down, his tongue running over the perfect puckered pinkness a few times, drawing more and louder moans from the one below. Naruto raised up, his arms holding his weight on the back of the couch, his eyes closed every time Sasukes wet tongue pressed against him.

“Do you want me to take you bare?” Sasuke asked while he stroked his member a few times, running the length playfully against narutos crack.

“Yes.” The blonde moaned and he pressed his ass against Sasuke and he moaned, a sound that send fire through his body. He loved hearing the moans coming from Sasukes mouth even if they were quiet, he knew they were only for him as was every expression he made.

Naruto grasped the couch, the slight burning as Sasuke gripped his hips and pushed his head past the ring of muscles that haven’t been stretched, but he didn’t care because he wanted to feel the pain. Sort of a reminder that Sasuke really was there, entering him like he wanted him too with no lube. He wanted skin on skin contact from his lover, because he was afraid he would wake up at Ino’s and this all would be a horny drunken dream.

Naruto pushed back till Sasuke was completely covered, the feeling of being utterly filled caused him to shiver when Sasuke gripped his hips in a bruising force and he felt something wet run over his entrance when Sasuke pulled out, his lover taking care of him even though he didn’t care about lube. When Sasuke pushed back in he didn’t stop or slow, he filled Naruto with his throbbing erection and he stopped for a moment, allowing Naruto to adjust to his size for it had been almost three weeks since he had been intimate with his lover.

When Naruto pushed back, Sasuke knew he was ready and he pulled out halfway before thrusting forward deep inside his blonde. The sound of Narutos moan rose high in the air over powering the clapping noise of their flesh pounding against one another. The slick sounds of Sasuke cock sliding in and out of narutos tight hole rang in Sasukes ears and he dug his nails into Narutos hips with each pound. The blonde’s toes curled against Sasuke legs but he didn’t pay much attention because all his attention was on Naruto and the way he was moaning when hips shifted to aim into his sweet spot.

“Ff—uck yy-eesss hard—er S’Uke.” Naruto begged and Sasuke complied by burring himself deep inside the blonde and switched their positons to Sasuke behind him on the couch. He gripped Narutos hair and shoved him face down into the couch cushions, his hand never leaving his blonde locks while he pounded roughly into his tight entrance.

With each stroke Naruto clawed at the couch, his body on fire from Sasukes abusing thrusts and he barely had enough time to breathe before the next plunge of his lovers cock. Heat coiled, his neglected cock brushing against the fabric cushion each time his body was pushed down further. He felt himself growing ever so close to his orgasm all he needed was a warm hand to grasp him and when it did he jerked to his head the side, his moans of pleasure filling the living room, a few stokes from Sasukes skilled hand and he seen white. His cum spreading over his length when Sasuke didn’t stroke stroking even when his lovers own orgasm reached his peek.

Naruto felt Sasuke pull him from the cushion, his back pressed against his lovers’ chest and Sasuke gripped the back of his knees to pull his legs upward slightly while he continued to pound into him from this new position. He felt chaste kissed along the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades, the wetness that mixed with Sasukes cum splattered on his ass cheeks each time Sasukes lips connected with his ass and with each thrust Sasuke was able to grind into Narutos already abused prostate.

A tan hand wrapped about his hardened cock, stroking in time with Sasukes poundings. He felt Sasukes grip tighten when he clenched his inner muscles and he kept them clenched around Sasukes length, ravishing in the feeling of him push in harder to achieve pleasure.

“S’uke im gon—na ccu—um.” Naruto moaned and leaned his head back on Sasukes shoulder.

“Cum for me Naru” Sasuke ordered, watching over narutos shoulder as he stroked a few times, the milky liquid coating his stomach and Sasuke buried his face into his lovers neck, mouth opened wide as he bit down and came hard deep inside the blondes hot cave. He stayed bury deep inside, the tight muscles around him pulsating against his cock before he pulled out slowly and released narutos legs only to wrap his arms around him securely.

Once their panting ceased Sasuke pulled Naruto with him to their sides on the couch, his arms still wrapped around him from behind and threw the throw blanket over them. He could tell from Narutos sounds that he was out cold and it didn’t take him long before he closed his eyes and followed him from exhaustion.

////

For days the clouds had covered the city, the sun cut off from the builds but this day the sun shown through the thick gray clouds into the living room, hitting Naruto in the face stirring him from the relaxing sleep he hadn’t been able to get in weeks. He opened his eyes to see Kurama in staring at him from the couch, a pair of pale arms wrapped about his waist from behind and light snoring came from the other person.

He tried hard to remember how he returned to his apartment, the blurriness of the previous night not giving any indication on what happened. He remembered going to the bathroom, the tread down the hallway and then someone pulling him into the room but the only thing he thought of was the black and orange fox mask. Slowly he looked down, the only other person who had creamy arms like that was Sasuke and Itachi, but the vague memory of mask was the only thing fresh. He didn’t dare look behind him, not wanting to know who brought him home or why he ass hurt the way it did.

He didn’t know if he had the courage to tell Sasuke that he might have cheated on him with his brother so instead he laid perfectly still, his breathing the same as if he was sleeping but when lips touched the back of his neck he shivered.

“Go back to sleep Naru.” Came the groggy voice of Sasuke and Naruto exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head.

But Sasuke was already propping himself up on his elbow his hand tangled in his hair to see his dobe better and the blonde fell onto his back, his legs propped lazily over Sasukes. He felt a pair of lips briefly touch his cheek in a good morning kiss and dark eyes glaring down at him waiting for an answer.

“Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?” Sasuke asked, his free hand sliding down a tan chest and under the blanket to his flaccid cock. The soft touches of Sasukes fingers along the top of his member strung it to life halfway and he shifted his hips. Narutos pants were shallow and deep, the warmth of Sasukes hand slowly stroking his fully erect member and the way his thumb glided over the slit, gathering the pre-cum and using it for lube turned Naruto on even more.

“Are you going to tell me?” Sasuke asked, increasing his strokes and he leaned down when Naruto turned his head, pulling him into a kiss as his back arched off the couch, Sasukes hand coating in the blondes morning seed. Naruto watched Sasuke pull his hand from the blanket and lick the substance from his hand, enjoying the taste of his lover. “You taste sweeter than normal.”

“Coffee.” He panted, finally returning from his high.

“So why did you panic?”

“I don’t remember much from last night and your brother was wearing that mask.” He stated.

“The black and orange fox mask?” Sasuke asked. “You thought you slept with Itachi.” Sasuke laughed.

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. “I was fucked up last night.” He countered.

“No, Itachi and I switched masks when you started your game of shots with Kiba and Kankuro.” Sasuke continued when a chuckle. “When he gave you a kiss on the cheek and said he was going to the bathroom. We switched in the hallway. You didn’t know I wasn’t coming so you wouldn’t have known we switched.”

“I know, you and Itachi look the fucking same but his eyes are more intense than yours are.” He smiled, “But with me being drunk off my ass, I wouldn’t have realized it until you took off your mask.”

“Aren’t you glad I took it off in the bedroom?” Sasuke said gripping his chin and kissing Naruto, his tongue darting out between plump lips to play with the others tongue. He left Naruto breathless when he pulled away. “Before you start bashing me. I wanted to apologize for taking a book tour in the middle of December. If I knew it hurt you that much I wouldn’t have taken it and it pained me know that you cried to me because of something I did.”

“Sasuke you don’t-- He cupped Sasukes face lovely but his eyes stared at his fingers his voice fading.

“I want to be able to make it up to you.” Sasuke leaned into narutos touch. “Even if it takes forever, im going to make up the three years I was gone for the holidays.” He wiped the tear that fell from narutos eye. “I promise.”

“I love you Sasuke.” Naruto pulled him down into a hug, his arms wrapping around Sasuke neck and his fingers running through Sasukes messy morning hair. He told himself he wouldn’t cry but he couldn’t help it. With the intense feelings from last night and this morning he couldn’t help himself once he felt Sasuke shift between his legs and wrap his arms under his shoulders to play with his hair.

“I love you too Naruto.” Sasuke muttered against his lips and his thumbs wiped his tears. “Why are you crying still Naru?”

“Im just so happy.” He cried, leaning up to kiss Sasuke. “You made it home for Christmas.” He muttered against Sasukes lips.

“I did make it, didn’t I?” Sasuke returned the kiss and relaxed into Narutos embrace, a content sigh escaping his lips into his lovers’ neck, “And I promise to be here every Christmas there after too.”

“Thank you Sasuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a tiny break and have a small Christmas smut story for my boys also Christmas is my favorite season and this is what I came up with. I love this oneshot to be honest and I have dedicated this oneshot to LeafvillageT for being my Waifu online!!!  
> Happy Christmas Hun!!! *Say hello to the hubby for me.*  
> Sam^_^


End file.
